Jack Does It Again
by Cyllwen
Summary: Completed hope you liked.
1. Default Chapter

Is was another beautiful morning in Amity Park………..okay I am lying, it was dark, raining and all around

depressing….but Sam was having a good time, so was Jack Fenton…but that was for another reason

entirely. Sam has just won tickets to a rock metal band concert, while Jack had just blown a hole in the

basement wall.

The reason Jack was excited about the hole in the wall is that it meant that one of his ghost

hunting gadgets actually worked! It was a little more powerful than it was supposed to be but it worked!

Now he was running around in circles calling his children and his wife to witness this occasion.

The first to appear was his son, a boy of about 15, (I know he is 14 in the series but this is when he

is 15) his name was Danny a hansom boy with pale boy eyes and dark black hair. Next came his daughter

Jasmine or Jazz for short, she was also good looking with bright green eyes and red hair, in fact she looked

alot like her mother, Maddie, who was the next to arrive. Only Maddie looked at all excited about the

Fenton Ghost Destroyer, aka. the thing that blew up the wall. Jazz look bored and rather ticked off at being

Disturbed. Danny looked scared and he ran upstairs muttering something about orange juice. Then he ran

out the door towards a large mansion, maybe Sam could help him with this problem, what ever it was.

About 20 feet away form the house(which looked like a huge UFO landed on the roof) Danny

dodged into an alley and revealed to us him problem……concentrating a moment he transformed INTO A

GHOST and flew off toward the before mentioned mansion.

Sam is an interesting individual…..she is Goth vegetarian, ultra-some word too long for Danny to

remember Goth vegetarian. She is also one of his best friends (I am not a shipper) and one of the holders of

Danny's most guarded secret, the fact that he was Danny Phantom, the halfa, and the famous (well in

Amity Park anyway) superhero.

And hid father had just inadvertently created something that was going to blow his son to bits aka

the thing that blew a whole in the wall. (Wow his family has more issues that mine!!!) Well anyway, Danny

flew up to Sam's house and phased though her window….. and back out again because she happened to be

only in a towel and well...she threw a vase at him…….maybe he should go talk to Tucker but this time he

was going to knock first.

(Well everyone I hope you like…if I get enough review…..I should update fairly soon.)


	2. Oh dearest

* * *

Tucker was, fortunately, available and surprisingly helpful. He told Danny to calm down and explain what

the gadget looked like so they could perhaps figure out what it was. So Danny preceded to explain.

"It was a round silver tube about the size of a large log, and it was mounted on wheels. I could tell

from the charred remains of the wall that it shoots out some kind of energy." Danny would have almost

been interested if this huge machine wasn't engineered to kill him.

"So basically you're saying that your father built a tank." Tucker looked excited.

"YES"

"Interesting….." He was interrupted by think blue smoke streaming out of his best friends mouth.

"Ghost?"

"What else." Danny transformed and went through the ceiling with Tucker running out the door

after him yelling, "WAIT UP."

Meanwhile…back at Fenton Works…aka…Danny's house his psycho parent were working on the

cannon that would most likely accidentally kill their son. Jazz on the other hand was trying to find a way to

discreetly blow up their new toy to avoid said injury to her little brother, but she wasn't doing very well

because Jack was guarding in from supernatural sabotage. Translation being, well there is no light way to

put it, it was in their bedroom and he was sleeping on top of it. She would have to wait and some who

destroy the thing later.

And back to Danny who was fighting boredom staring at the box ghost.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST RULER OF ALL THING SQUARE AND……"

"SHUT UP ALREADY DON'T YOU REALIZE HOW SAD AND PATHEITIC YOU ARE?"

"I AM THE BOX GHOST" Danny didn't try to argue with him anymore he just sucked him up

into the Fenton thermos and flew home.

He was unaware that the moment he entered the house that the perimeter alarm installed in the

Fenton Cannon sounded and that in turn activated the cannonand it inturn woke Jack who stealthily leaped

into action. It sounded kinda like this.

BANG BOOM "OUCH! GHOST! MAGGIE! THERE IS A GHOST IN THE HOUSE" CRASH

BANG BOOM

* * *


	3. Oh dear

Okay where were we? Oh Yes

* * *

Crash Bang Boom

Danny was in the lab when his father began his grand display of prowess and skill at falling down several

flights of stairs and miraculously for Jack the lab was so soundproofed (to hide the sound of explosions)

that Danny managed to miss the situation upstairs. He had just put the box ghost back into the ghost zone

when the fully automated (new so it didn't work until like several minutes after Danny came in) defense

system kicked in. It wasn't so much of a defense system as it was one laser with a strobe light and a

recording of Jack gleeful yelling that he had caught on it, but it managed to get one luck shot and knock the

wind out of Danny long enough for Jack to somehow make it down the staris alive and confront the ghost

that was in his basement ( which is his son but we are a little smarter than Jack who hasn't figured this out

yet) and unfortunately for our hero he had brought the Fenton Canon but fortunately he had roused Jazz

who was at least providing a little distraction by jumping in front of that cannon any chance she got.

"I have got you now ghost. Put your hands up and surrender!" Danny had very little choice in the

matter so he complied transforming back into human for so his dad didn't get an itchy trigger finger.

THUMP (for any of you challenged in the imagination department this was Jack hitting the floor in a

dead faint)

"Danny are you okay?" Jazz was more concerned over her brother that her father. (for good

reason he tried to hurt MY DANNY…well anyway.)

"Jazz? Why aren't you all fainting?"

"I figured out your secret a long time ago silly"

"Oh" He was stumped but right now he had bigger fish to fry. He transformed again and pulled his

father through the ceiling into the living room and waited for him to wake up. He had a feeling that when

he did there was going to be more screaming and probably more fainting.

* * *

If you guys have any more suggestion feel free to tell me I might be able to put them in.

**mcrystal**, thank you for your wonderful idea, it wasn't something I had in mind to begin with but it will work out great.


	4. Ch 4

I forgot to place disclaimers in my former chapters. I do not own Danny Phantom I only own the song below.

Danny didn't know what to do. Somehow Maddie had managed to stay asleep while her husband did his

impression of Armageddon. So that left Danny with the sleeping form of his father. Waiting….just waiting.

He had never felt so alone so to get his mind of the situation he picked up his guitar and started to play and

sing a song he heard the other day and thought that is applied to the situation.

Tears are things we hide

In the deepest places

In our darkest hours

And As long as I life

My mask will hide the trails my tears have left

Because I am alone

Thank you God for the rain

That hides my flaws

The salty drops upon my lips

Bitter as the ocean at my fingertips

As I lay alone in this world

Dreaming of the sun

That never rises

I am alone

In that I find my strength

Tears are the things we hide

To hide our weakness from the world

I want to make my tears go away

I don't want to be alone

Thank you God for the rain

That hides my flaws

The salty drops upon my lips

Bitter as the ocean at my fingertips

As I lay alone in this world

Dreaming of the sun

That never rises

He had closed his eyes while he was singing so he didn't notice that his father had started to come to that it

he didn't notice until his father tackled him to the ground. Out of instinct Danny phased through the floor

into the lab (he was still transformed). He knew there was no point in running, he would just have to

discuss this with his father on his turf, the air. With this in mind he flew back up stair and grabbed his

father, who has gotten lay-a-wayed by Jazz, and out of the house and stopped about a hundred feet above

the Fenton houshold.

While all this was happening Jack was screaming his head off. "LET GO OF ME YOU GHOST AND RELEASE MY SON!!!"

"Gee Dad I am touched." Danny was getting past the scared uncertainty of the situation and was getting a

little annoyed.

"HUH?" (Don't be too hard on the man he has had a hard day)

"One: I am not letting you go until you hear me out, without attempting to contain injure or kill in any shape or form. Two: I Can't let "your son" go because I AM YOUR SON"

"I won't fall for that! Danny can't be a ghost."

"If that is true why haven't I dropped you yet? Why didn't I kill you when you passed out? Why do I care for you well being at all?" In the middle of this heartfelt speak Danny was interrupted by a familiar cry.

" I AM THE BOX GHOST RULER OF ALL BOXES FEAR ME YOU MORTAL MEN I AM THE BOX GHOST"

"I will be right back dad." Danny set his father on the _thing_ that is on the roof of their house and chased

after the box ghost. Th fight didn't last long but by the time Danny got back to the house Maddie had been

roused by Jack, who had gotten stuck trying to crawl in the window.

"Great now I have two of them to deal with."


	5. Ch 5

Danny didn't stick around for his mother's reaction to the turn of events. He flew into the woods and out of Amity Park. He had to go somewhere, anywhere that his parents couldn't find him. Think, Danny, think. Wait, he could go to Jump City! That place had such a large number of weird events he could fall between the crack for a while. First he would have to go see Sam, to say goodbye and to get a loan.

Sam understood why he was getting out of town for a while and she also understood that even halfas have to eat, so she gave him about 200 dollars (her allowance for the week). He thanked her and then left to go see Tucker, who had his gadgets and parents who sleep like logs, this would allow for some midnight snacking.

Robin was up early that morning, he hadn't been able to sleep. So after some katas he made himself a huge breakfast. About half-way through his breakfast he noticed that he wasn't alone in the kitchen/dinning room/living room. A boy about sixteen years of age was fast asleep on the couch. He had dark raven hair that obscured most of his face. Robin gently shook him awake. Danny shot up off the sofa and landed in a heap on the floor.

"I am so sorry mister. I was just so tired from flying all night and I thought you wouldn't mind…."

"It is okay. I'm Robin." He looked at the boy. Did he say flying?

"Danny, Danny Phantom or Danny Fenton." After Danny realized what he had said he slapped himself on the forehead and fell back against the floor.

"Danny it is okay. Secret is safe with me. Did you say you were flying all night?"

Danny nodded slowly while he pulled himself up using the coffee table for support. It was a long way form home and he had only been asleep a few hours. He managed to get to his feet only to stumble and hit the floor again.

"Go slow man. You must be exhausted. What brings you to Jump City?"

"My parents are ghost hunters and I am half ghost, they found out last night." Danny shook his head sadly and sat back down on the sofa again. "I though that with the amount of weird things that happen in Jump City I could blend in easier. I started to get too tired to see straight when I saw this place. I phased through your window and collapsed."

"You came to the right place. I am part of the Teen Titans and we try to help our own whenever we can. Now if you will just stay here I am going to get the rest of the guys up and make you some breakfast." Danny just nodded and slumped into the sofa.

Robin hit the alarm button (it was the only way to get Cyborg up in the mornings) and headed into the kitchen.

* * *

srry so short. I just couldn't resist a crossover. 


	6. The SHadow

Within a few minutes the tower was alive with movement, super heroes were scrambling all over with one objective in mind…..to kill the person who woke them up so they could get back to bed. They began to filter into the kitchen, the smell of freshly cooked food removing all violence form their minds. Then they all stopped short. Sitting next to Robin was a person they had never seen before and he was stuffing his face as if he had never eaten before and would never again. All but one of then just stood there staring, the exception was Starfire who rushed across the room and pulled the newcomer into a bear hug. Danny quickly escaped by phasing through her arms and running a few steps away breathing heavily. Robin was the first to speak.

"Guys this Danny he is going to be staying with us for a while. I said he could as long as he trained with us and helped us fight." BB was the next person to find his voice.

"Awesome! We have another titan." After general consensus every one sat down to eat.

Three Weeks Later 

Danny was fitting in well with the Titans. He worked out with Robin learning the various martial arts and fighting styles that he could teach. He taught Star how to cook earth style meals and also was her bag boy at the mall. He played games with Cyborg and beast boy and talked to Sam and Tucker online. All in all they were doing okay, until Vlad decided to go looking for his lost "son". For this little undertaking Vlad moved into a condo that he kept in Jump City and brought Skulker with him, about twenty-four hours after this the Teen Titans started to have some trouble of the supernatural kind.

Danny sat on a black pillow in a black room. (No it isn't Raven's) He breathed deep and tried to focus on relaxing. His room reflected his mood as of late. He was having a blast with the Titans but he did miss his family and that was beginning to make him very depressed. He forced himself to focus and concentrate on his task. He was supposed to try to find Raven using his powers. He tuned everything out slowly, first seeing, then hearing, then touch and then taste. He wasn't aware of it but he had started to float off the pillow. He could feel Raven, he had been able to do that since he got there in fact it took time to keep the contact from being painful. He just had to find her long distance. It was Robin's idea, a way to develop his nonphysical powers and who better to do that than Raven. Wait! He felt a pulse near the edge of the tower it was Raven! HE phased out of the room appearing right in front of his teammate.

"I found you!" Danny smiled broadly. It looked out of place in the new costume he was wearing. He had replaced his jumpsuit with one that was all black and covered that with a trench coat and then had put over top of that an opera cloak. The effect was pretty cool the black set off his strikingly silver hair and glowing eyes and also the opera cloak always billowed, weather there was wind or not. He looked imposing and what scared him was the fact that he was becoming imposing as well. He was a lot harder that the Danny who lived in Amity park and he regretted it.

"That you did Phantom, that you did. Now can you catch me?"

So for the next half an hour they played a rather dangerous game of hide and seek and then they went into to lunch.

"Hey Robin there has been a break in at the bank. There are only about four people involved so I am just going to send Star, BB and Danny." Cyborg yelled across the room.

"Sure whatever."

Just then a stream of blue smoke streamed out of Danny's mouth causing him to shiver. Everyone else dropped whatever they were working with and stared. DAnny almost figited. He knew that they would follow him in time but he still wasn't ready for this.

"Ghost. I will take care of it"

Everyone just nodded and went back to doing what they all had been doing. The peace didn't last long because about two seconds later the window was shattered by an endoplasmic blast as Skulker flew in threw the window.

"Long time no see ghost boy."

* * *

Next we will see how Maddie has been doing. 


	7. Ch 7

Mcrystal – thanks for your review. I had to make this part move fast don't worry it is going to slow down in this chapter. I was asked about Maddie's reaction that night Danny left so I am complying.

* * *

Three Weeks Earlier

Maddie had been roused that night by the sound of her husband screaming hysterically about ghosts. Ordinarily that wouldn't have even caused her to stir but he sounded panicked and kinda scared so she drug herself out of bed and into her son's room where she found her husband stuck in Danny's window frame trying in vain to get loose.

"Jack what in heaven's name are you doing in the window?" right as she said that she looked out overtop of her husband bulk and into the glowing eyes of the ghost boy. He held her eyes for a moment looking for something but she didn't know what. The sadness that she saw in his eyes almost broke her heart and at that moment without anyone saying a word Maddie knew that the ghost boy was her son, she knew why Jack was on the ledge and she knew what the ghost boy had been looking for in her eyes. She wanted to call after him as he flew away but she could not make herself be heard about the caterwauling of her husband. So Maddie Fenton watched her son fly into the night and she fell on her knees and wept.

It had taken a call to the fire dept. to get Jack out of the window and three hours later he was still yelling about his experience. The women of the family were eerily quiet. They were all in the kitchen Maddie and Jazz were staring at cups of coca that had long been cold. Maddie was refusing to even look at Jack.

"Mom, Danny will come back right?"

"How long have you know Jazz?"

"Since that sparkler incident during spirit week."

"Jazz why didn't you tell us that Danny was possessed? We could have had him free by now."

"Shut up Jack."

"Because I knew that Dad would act like this and I thought that you would too mom, and he isn't possessed he is a halfa. That means he is half ghost and that means HE IS NOT POSSESED!!!!"

"I understand Jazz. I don't know if he will come back but we are going to find him. At least we know all of your Dad's gadgets work now."

Jack who by now had picked up on the fact that his son was not possessed but just different and sat down beside his wife and started to cry along with his wife and daughter.

The next day they started to look for Danny. They didn't find him in Amity Park or any of the towns around. In fact it was almost three weeks before the started to hear reports of a silver hair Teen Titan. They left for Jump City that weekend armed to the teeth with ghost gadgets. Their son was coming home weather he liked it or not.

* * *

Sorry so short guys. I am being rushed today.


	8. ch 8

bb is beast boy

* * *

Danny was up in a flash. He had been knocked out for a moment so he was in human form. He transformed just in time to hear Robin call "Titans Go"

"NO everyone get back. Raven I need that thermos I keep in my room." Everyone did as they were told knowing that Danny knew what he was talking about. Raven rushed into Danny's room. She had never been in there. Danny was about as secretive as she was and, from the look of the room, as depressed. It was black from the ceiling to the floor. The carpet was black, the walls were black, the thick curtains were black, and the sheets were black. She had to find a thermos. She had no clue why, but Danny had made it sound important. She ripped apart the bed, the dresser and the closet. Finally she found it behind the curtains, hopefully she wasn't too late. She quickly ran toward the living room.

Meanwhile 

Danny wasn't having a hard time with Skulker and that worried him. He was letting Danny throw him around like a puppet. The beeper hadn't even gone off yet. The living room was in shambles and still Skulker was barely holding his own against Danny. BB and Cyborg were standing with Robin in the corner wondering what the big deal was. Suddenly another puff of smoke escaped his mouth, then another, then another and one more after that.

"Robin get everyone out of here, he is up to something!!"

"We stand by our own Phantom!"

"I am going to be standing alone in a few minutes Vlad is coming!!"

Somewhere on the highway 

"Jack step on it." Maddie was fuming. The car trip was getting too long and she wanted to see her son again.

"Maddie honey if I go any faster we are going to get arrested." Jack had been dealing with this so long he couldn't remember when this trip had started.

"I don't care!" She smacked him for good measure.

"Stepping on it." He wasn't going to argue with her anymore.

Jazz was sitting in the back banging her head off the side door. Her parents were going to drive her insane. She was worried about her brother and her parents were tearing each other apart instead of shutting up and driving. It had been like this since Danny left and it got worse every single day that he hadn't come back.

Raven 

She had to run faster or something told her she would be too late. She was almost to the living room when she felt several presences approaching the tower. She bursts into the room just as an odd looking man and two ghost lackeys arrived. Skulker stopped his stalling and began to attack Danny in earnest. Vlad stood in the corner and watch as Skulker turned the tables and started to get the upper hand on Danny. That was his mistake. Raven sensing that he was in charge attacked Vlad with a spell he countered it easily but had more trouble dealing with the four Titans that had followed suit.

Danny

He knew something was wrong. Four puffs had escaped his mouth and only three people had appeared.

Fentons 

"Look Dad the tower is up ahead."

"Oh thank goodness."

Then they saw that shattered window.


	9. ch 9

Robin

He couldn't just stand there and watch as four ghosts beat one of his team to a pulp.

"Titans GO" The team leaped into action, they didn't seem to do much good but they did provide distraction and enough time for Danny to formulate a plan.

Danny

He knew he couldn't fight all of these ghosts by himself, he had to come up with a plan. He caught sight of Raven out of the corner of his eye and got an idea. He concentrated trying to shout his thoughts so that she would pick up on them.

Raven

She was fighting hard and out of all of them she was doing the best against the ghosts. Her spells could not be phased through and they seemed to actually injure the ghosts. Suddenly static began to fill her head, only Danny could do that and he had long since learned how to keep his thoughts from interfering with her concentration. It increased forcing her to concentrate on his thoughts instead of fighting.

"Raven, Raven I can't beat them with my powers alone, I need you to let me overshadow you and combined our powers. Can you hear me." She had to have heard him wrong. Let him overshadow her? Let him into her mind and learn everything? How could she let him do that?

"Raven it is the only way. If you don't want to I will lead them away from here so you guys will be okay." He sounded so sincere and so small. She had to do what was best for the team, so she nodded in his direction.

Danny

It only took him a moment to reach her and plunge inside but that was the easy part.

Fentons

Once they saw the window no words were spoken. The family was too busy rushing around and getting various gadgets and

weapons. They practically gutted the RV before they rushed inside. The tower was so tall it would take them several minutes

to reach to the top of the tower where the battle had spilled up to. When they finally reached the top an amazing site greeted

them. One of the titans was laying on the ground convulsing with pain, the battle had stopped and everyone was just staring

with expectation. Raven moaned but her voice wasn't as it usually was, another voice was layered overtop of it. Her eyes

opened but instead of glowing bright white, green light shown out of them. Her pain was now gone replaced with an odd

feeling that she couldn't articulate, it was like all the feeling in the world were mixed together and placed where feeling don't

go, it was like a hollow feeling in her heart and they weren't hers. Power of a different kind raced through her veins, it wasn't

the dark shadow of her powers or the green otherworld of Danny's but it felt like red wine, intoxicating and rich, like drinking

red velvet. She laughed and two sounds came out, her toneless laugh and a sadder more meaningful laugh. She stood and

looked around. The titans all stood around her, them, and looked on in fear and amazement. Over in the corner by the door

stood three people she had never seen before but the person in side her did and their heart ached. Then there were the

attackers, anger surged up from Raven but Danny kept that emotion at bay replacing it with grim determination. They raised

their hand and without a word without a spell dark red energy shot from their palm and swept the attackers off the roof before

they could flee. Satisfaction and sadness coursed through her being no longer just an underlying sensation but overpowering.

Danny was leaving. The feeling of intoxication left her and she strained to keep a hold of it but it pulled away she felt like she

was being pulled apart. Then it was over. She looked down and saw Danny laying on the ground his human form clad in the

same black suit that his ghost form wore minus the opera cloak, but in his human form it didn't make him look scary or strong

instead he looked like a broken child. She didn't move but just stood there looking at him, she felt fine why was he so beaten

up? Then it dawned on her Danny hadn't overshadowed her instead he had allowed her to overshadow him and he had also

used him energy to power the blast and it had drained him completely. Then Raven the strong black angel of the Titans,

remembered that feeling, his feelings and she cried and the world stood still and watched.


	10. ch 10

Hey guys? My reviews have gone down and since they are like my life blood, please read and review.

* * *

My name is Danny Phantom. I am a ghost, and I am a human. Those two that reconciled so well in my body has made my life a disaster. I came to Jump City trying to hide from my human side, trying to find people like me. It didn't work and I placed another city and another family at risk from burdens that should have been mine and mine alone. I feel so alone. Pain is my existence right now as I lay inside this dark place that is my subconscious. It is a dark place yet it was familiar. In the two years since I had gotten these powers it had changed. The first time I pushed myself to this limit this place was almost cheerful but that had changed overtime and now it was as dark as the room he had been given in the tower. He felt alone and scared. He didn't have time to be healing there was another ghost out there! Neither one of his families had experience with ghosts, Jack may think he does but he doesn't. It was so frustrating, he let a small moan escape his lips as he forced his way back to the life of the living away form that small comforting place.

"He is waking up." I knew that voice but it sounded off Raven sounded so small. Pain coursed through my soul at the thought I opened my eyes and tried to look for her.

"Shh, let him take his time."

"I don't have time to take my time. There is another ghost out there" My voice sounded old and tired, like my soul.

"Your not moving until we are sure you are okay."

"Robin you sound like my mother, well make that my sister I hardly ever see my mother." The lightheartedness I tried to convey died on my lips as I thought about them.

"Danny your parents are in the main room waiting for you to wake up, Cyborg is keeping the door closed so we can talk. What did you do? Are you okay?"

"I couldn't fight them on my own I have gotten out of the habit and they are stronger than they were before. So I merged myself with Raven and placed myself in her subconscious and mostly let her run the show." Raven looked guilty.

"I am sorry Danny."

"For what?"

"I got angry and the power went to my head."

"I don't know what you are talking about." It was a bad lie and I knew it. Her pain and anger were still fresh in my mind, I wonder how much of my own I was able to protect her from. Raven looked at me skeptically but accepted that I just wanted to make her feel better.

"Tell Cyborg to let them in Raven I can't hide from myself anymore" She nodded and opened the door, my father came barreling in. When he saw me he stopped and froze. Jazz and Mom came in a little more subtly looking as if they were walking on eggshells. I didn't say a word I just looked into my mother's eyes and saw what I hadn't before and that was enough for me. The strain of waking too early and my wounds were too much I collapsed back on to the bed unconscious.

Robin

That boy sure was a piece of work and my heart went out to him. He felt so sorry thinking he had hurt Raven when Raven hadn't even suffered a sprained ankle. I knew that Raven was hurting but I hadn't figured out why yet so I cut her off as she tried to exit and pulled her into an empty room that was supposed to be an office.

"Raven what actually happened, not what Danny said but inside what happened?" She looked so sad.

"I am feeling his feeling and seeing his memories. When he refused to look into my mind I looked into his, not on purpose what that is that nature of Danny's ability. I feel so sorry for Danny but I also feel ashamed that his power made me want to keep it and him inside me.

'Raven, it is okay, it could have happened to any of us and Danny obviously doesn't hold a grudge."

"I know" We were interrupted by Maddie letting out a loud gasp. I raced out of the room to see that Danny had collapsed again, Cyborg was trying to quiet his parents. I stepped in by pushing them into the main room and making them sit down. Then I left BB to keep tham quiet and went back into sick bay.

BB

I wished Robin hadn't left me alone with these people. I mean they look scary. The big one won't stop staring at me. The woman just kept crying and the young one was spouting psychobabble.

"Dudes, will you quiet down you could wake the dead." At the sound of my voice the room came to a stop. All heads swiveled my way and suddenly I was the center of attention.

"I don't understand Danny is so quiet and you guys as loud as Starfire when she is at the mall."

"Danny? You know Danny?" The woman must be delirious of course I knew Danny he was part of my team.

"Yah, he is another one of titans, didn't you know that?"

"No, we have been searching for him since we left and it is all to like Danny to see international superheroes having a hard time and offering to step in." It came from the young one, I think her name is Jazz. She must have known about her brother longer than her parents to be taking this so well. The woman interrupted my thoughts.

"What is Danny like? I thought I knew him but that was before."

"He is quiet and very kind, he lets me eat him lunch if I get too hungry at the park. He is kinda sad though most of the time he develops his powers with Raven or Robin. I think he is afraid to make friends because they might hurt him and he has a temper hidden real deep. He got angry at Bane last month and the guy still might be in the ER. All in all he is a nice guys and a good Titans and superhero" That was probably the longest most heartfelt speech I had ever made. Good thing I didn't have to come up with anything else because Raven arrived, she looked like she wanted to talk to these guys alone so I left.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton I am Raven, Danny is one of my best friends."

* * *

poor Raven is torturing herself. 


	11. ch11 I am bad with titles

"Well Raven I am Maddie, Danny's mother." Maddie say the sadness in this girls eyes and it matched the look that Danny always wore that she never took time to notice. A person could drown with that sorrow inside them.

"I know, Danny didn't talk about you much so I though I would come see you and maybe tell you what Danny is like or what he has been doing while he was here." Raven was grasping at straws she wanted to find more about the boy who had managed to break her well-constructed wall and composure. But these people might know less than she did.

"Can you show us his room?" This was from Jazz.

"I will have to send Beast Boy down first to clean it up I had to tear it apart looking for the thermos thing." Raven say that BB got the hint and waited a few seconds before starting down the hallway toward the black hole that was Danny's room.

BB actually does quick work, the room was missing a curtain but other wise it was clean and neat like Danny left it, black and empty. The only decoration the pillow that Danny uses to mediate. The emptiness of the room echoed through Ravens heart, a part of Danny that hadn't dissipated from the merging yet. Maddie seamed to be having a harder time than Raven. Jazz on the other hand looked like this was what she had expected all along.

"Did he decorate it like this?" Jack was having a hard time not breaking down in sobs.

"Yes, he never lets any of us in here. He is always of practicing he only comes here to sleep and meditate."

"My poor brother, if I only had told him that I knew…." Jazz voice got caught up in her throat and she could not continue.

"Danny is like he is because of who and what he is. Jus like the rest of the Titans he is different from the world and that is difficult for anyone. He also is like this because he chooses to be alone and he chooses to not endanger his family by drawing his enemies to them. Vlad Master almost killed us this morning and he feels responsible."

"Did you say Vlad?" Maddie was not expecting that.

"Danny's main nemesis, one the only things about his past that he will speak about." Raven didn't tell them anymore they seemed like they were going to bust at the seams with emotion.

"Why don't you get some rest, you can use Danny's room if you like or I can show you each a guest room." They didn't say a word but they nodded. Jazz stayed in Danny's room while Mr. and Mrs. Fenton stayed in the empty room next door. Raven went to talk to Danny.

Robin

I often wonder about Danny, in some ways he is more mysterious than Nightwing or Batman yet he had the same infuriating save the world complex that Superman has with Raven's darkness to boot. Sometimes he hated being in charge. I don't mind Danny at all in fact Danny was a nice person to be around. He didn't talk too much and he was willing to learn anything that the other team members could teach. I myself had spent hours upon hour teaching the boy martial arts and defense techniques along with stealth training. Danny could now use most weapons known to man but he didn't use anything but his energy blasts most of the time. Sometimes I think that Danny learned all these physical techniques so that he could keep fighting after all his energy was spent, I think this because he had seen him do it. He truly took 'the give it all you got and then give it more' rule to the extremes. Raven had told me that Danny also had come to her to learn how to control his ghost side, she even had taught him some spell but I have yet to see him use them. Phantom (as they had come to call him) truly was an enigma and planned to stay that way before the accident and his parent finding him. That ghost attack was obviously planned. I shutter when I remember the power that Danny called forth when he merged with Raven and he knew Danny was frightened of it too. I will have to talk to him about opening up to the team...again. Man, why did I have to in charge?

I look at Danny who was awake now but obviously thinking. I will let him try to work it out. I will talk to him later.

Danny

I awoke feeling better both at heart and physically. Since I had allowed them both to heal I could think straight again and start to prepare for the fourth ghost who was bound to show up sooner or later. He was getting all his stuff back on when Raven showed up. She still looked sad. It studied her for a moment she looked more scared than sad. The cloak was pulled back so Danny could she her face. They had been close since Danny had joined the team both being hybrids, Raven possible the only of her kind and Danny the only good one of his kind. In fact she had been the one to show him to his room, she had been the one who helped him pick out a new costume. She had been the one to cheer him up when he had gotten depressed. She had been the one to help me at all times. I was attracted to her perhaps out of need to have someone who understood; perhaps it had no reasoning behind it at all, like the rest of my life. It was all falling apart again, my parents had found me, and I had put my new family in danger. I had put her in danger. It was so frustrating being half-dead.

"Cheer up Raven, you saved the day." I wish I could have said more my words seem so insignificant when in proportion to the pain she must be feeling. I had flown so far, become a famous hero and still I could not do enough. I was helpless.

"You saved the day Danny, I almost cost us the victory with my hesitation." My heart ached for what she had to be going through. A wave of exhaustion washed through me, I hope she missed it.

"It is hard to let someone look inside you." I sounded so strange right now like I actually knew what I was talking about. Ha, and I couldn't even stand up without holding the table.

"I shouldn't be afraid."

"We are all afraid and there is nothing wrong with that. Raven you are one of the strongest people I have ever meet and that is saying a lot. You are not a coward and you never will be." If only she knew that we all felt like that.

"I wish I could believe you." _You can Raven you can._

"You can and deep down you do. How are they?" She knew whom I was talking about. Blackness ate at my vision. I guess I wasn't as rested as I thought.

"Sleeping, they have had a long day."

"I wish they hadn't found me. Now they will be caught in the crossfire again." I am sure I sighed, but I don't remember because no sooner than I had spoken smoke escaped my mouth and something came barreling in to me. I managed to phase through the wall but after that I blacked out

Raven

It happened almost too fast for me to understand what was going on. One minute we were talking and the next he was gone. I transported outside only to see Danny starting to sink beneath the waves.


	12. No one can do it alone

Raven

I looked up just in time to see the ghost headed right for me. It was rather odd looking even by my standards. It was humanoid about six feet tall with long black hair. The black jumpsuit that it wore was covered by a cloak, almost like Danny's and it didn't have a face. She dodged just in time punching the alarm on her way out the window. She flew down and into the water to find Danny.

Cyborg

I was just trying to get some sleep when the alarm started to clang. I jumped up so fast I got tangled in my recharging unit. It took me about forty seconds to get out but that is too much time to be wasting when the tower has been invaded, for the second time. I ran upstairs just in time to see BB in the form of a dog, but it was oddly see through. Bb had transformed into a ghost dog! It was apparently being affective. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I spun around to se BB.

"Dude if you're here who is fighting the ghost?"

"I don't know, just be glad it is apparently on our side."

"Look there is Raven." There she was all right, outside the window holding a very unconscious Danny. BB took off in the direction of the ghost transforming into a Great Dane. I ran to join in the fight.

Beast Boy

This dog sure was talkative. Obviously he thought Phantom was his master. I didn't argue with him but one thing bothered me. Where was Robin?

Watch Tower Justice League headquarters One hour previous.

"Robin is here to speak with you, Superman." Kara had the night shift and she had transported both Robin and Nightwing here at their insistence. "Nightwing is with him."

"Thank you Kara let them in." They had walked in after Kara anyway so that last part was not needed.

"Superman I need some Justice League back up."

"Back up? For what?"

"Do you remember the new member that I brought to have a training session with Batman last week?"

"Yes, a powerful young man. Very nearly beat me in that match Batman set up."

"His enemies are starting to come to Jump City and besides Raven and Phantom none of our powers are sufficient. I need magic users and people with super natural experience. Nightwing said you owed him a favor and we are here to collect." Robin stopped looking hopeful. Nightwing turned his gaze from the wall it was burning a hole into and fixed it on Superman.

"You don't need to collect a favor. We are here to help you no matter what. I will get you Zantana, Question and Jason Blood owns me a favor but everyone else is out on a mission."

"Any little bit helps. Thank you"

"You are welcome Robin. I will have you and Nightwing transported down, the others will meet you there." They departed about an hour after they arrived because they had some dinner with Kara and they didn't expect the ghost to return until tomorrow.

Titans Tower, now

Raven

It had taken me at least five minutes to find Danny. I wasn't sure if he would be okay. I had to set him down on the ledge outside so I could go help the others fight. Beast boy and Cyborg seemed to be having a hard time. The ghost had split itself into five beings. _This ought to be fun._

Robin

What ever I had expected to see when we transported down, it wasn't this. Beast Boy was just getting off the floor. Cyborg was unconscious on the same floor. Raven was trying to fight off the five ghosts that had placed all their attention on her. A giant dog was assisting her. Phantom was lying on the ledge outside, it didn't look like he was breathing. I directed Nightwing to use the gadgets that the Fenton's had piled in the corner while I used the gadgets that Danny had made in his spare time and given to me to keep in my tool belt. I didn't have time to use them in the battle earlier but I hoped they worked. So we joined the battle hoping the others would be there soon.

* * *

Guy this fic will be discont. if I don't get at least five reviews on this chapter. 


	13. ch 13

I have gotten two reviews. So I will cont.

* * *

Danny

Once again I was in the depth of my subconscious when I became aware of anything. It was different somehow like I was in deeper this time than I had ever been before. The room was not just dark anymore it was just absent of light. The slight glow that radiated off me had disappeared swallowed by the room itself. It seemed emptier than before as well. It reminded me of that look I had inside of Raven subconscious, when I had made sure I couldn't see individual thoughts just raw emotion. I am in essence inside my essence, or what I had allowed myself to become. This was my ghost, using the word for lack of another. It could mean only one thing I was dying if I wasn't dead already. Well at least my human part was dying, my ghost part could not. It was sad concept immortality, maybe not so sad as being stuck between life and death, excluded by both worlds, but sad none the less. He felt cold but it didn't surprise him he had been acting more like a ghost year by year. I had seen it but could do nothing to stop the coldness that seemed to slowly flood my soul.

I didn't have time to think about these things, I had to figure out what was wrong with me and fix it. Using the mental diagnostic, that Raven had taught me, I quickly ran through the list of possible things wrong. Blast! That ghost had cut him! It ran from my shoulder to the small of my back and from the symptoms it was poisoned. How do you get did of poison? A fever!

Robin

We were only holding our own against the ghosts when something caught my eye. Danny was on fire. Green fire was dancing across his face and body but he was remaining unharmed. The ghost had stopped fighting them and was trying to get to Danny but Nightwing was making it impossible shooting the ghosts with a large gun that seemed to shoot min-ghost portals sucking the ghosts inside bit it wasn't working on the main entity who just keep spinning off clones. I nodded to Raven who teleported outside to check on Danny. Nightwing pulled me out of the way of an ectoplasmic blast. He grinned at me but it didn't make me feel better, it was the type of grin that I have seen to many times it look to much like Batman's and it chilled me to the core, to bad that wouldn't work on the ghosts.

Raven

He was flaming. It seemed to be coming from inside him. Why I just can't figure out. I never taught him to do something like that. He never used the spells I taught him unless there was no other choice. I have always wondered why.

"I know." It was Starfire.

"Know what?"

"Why he does not use the things that you teach him."

"Why is that?"

"He told me."

"No, I mean why won't he use the spells."

"They scare him. He is afraid that he will become like the only other one of his kind. Vlad is power hungry and Danny feels that was due to the trauma of becoming part ghost. Human, he told me, are not meant to experience power or immortality. It corrupts them, makes them think that they are above everyone else whom they should be protecting. Your spells Raven are power and he wants as little power as he can get. He is frightened that he will endanger us all. His is afraid of being human and he is afraid of being ghost, the two things that he is and he can never change that. He will only be one or the other."

"If you know so much what is he doing now?" How could Star know so much?

"I think he is trying to wake up."

"Why? We are all doomed."

"He will never let us be doomed Raven. He is very much like you in that fact."

"I don't understand."

"I know."

"You know too much." Star only smiled and nodded to Danny where the flames were starting to die down.

"I know."

Danny

It was working! I started to tone down the endoplasm that I was running through my veins. I rose higher out of my subconscious but I still couldn't wake up.


	14. Leaving home to go home once again all a...

I hoep you like this.

* * *

I was getting closer to the surface. I could almost break free of the dark embrace that held me. Slowly, slowly and I was free! I shot up blue smoke spewing out of my mouth. If one ghost wasn't enough we were about to get some more company. I stood up quickly transforming on my way up but I didn't head inside instead I flew to the top of the tower to confront Vlad.

It wasn't like any of our other encounters. He seemed sedate and I was still filled with the coldness of my ghost side.

"Daniel, join me and I will call off the shadow ghost."

"I have told you so many times Vlad I will never join you."

"Then you will die."

"I can't die Vlad. I will hunt you even into the afterlife."

"Then let it begin." And it did and if Vlad had his way it wouldn't stop for an eternity and if Danny had his way it would end quickly.

Raven

I watched him go. I knew where he was going but I didn't have the strength to help him anymore. I had to help the others. I wished I wouldn't have to regret my decision. I motioned for Starfire to follow and she did but she seemed as uneasy as I did.

When I arrived the battle was in full swing. Star rushed down the hallway to fine the Fenton Thermos. I searched around for the first ghost who was creating the clones. It was the one fighting the man called Nightwing. I engaged.

Star

I had to find the one called Maddie in order the receive something to help my friends. I found her in the room next to Phantom's. She is very hard to awaken but a starbolt to the wall sufficed.

"AHHHH. What is going on?"

"The enemy has returned. I need some of your green gear in order to save my friends."

"In the corner the large gun. It will banish them to the ghost zone."

"Much Thanks." I flew over and grabbed it smashing through the window and flying up to save time. I do hope I am not to late for Danny's sake. I smashed through the window of the main room and leveled the gun and fired. The enemy started to scream with a sorrow that only the dead could muster. I stopped to say a prayer for him. He looked at me for a moment before he disappeared and I could swear that he smiled at me.

Robin

The fight was over. The clones had disappeared right after Star had dispatched the ghost. I surveyed the damage. Raven looked fine and so did Star. BB and Nightwing looked a little beat up. Cyborg was unconscious. That left one.

"Where is Danny?"

"Fighting Vlad."

"Vlad?"

"The halfa we fought this morning."

"We need to go help him!"

"They have been fighting each other long before we met him Robin. They will probably be fighting after the rest of mankind has died out. They are locked in a battle of immortals. We are just mortal. We would only distract him. It would be like stepping in between you and Slade. In a way you are doomed to destroy each other. But with Danny and Vlad the other may not be destoyable."

"We can't just leave him alone."

"He has always been alone and he will always be alone. It is his fate."

"Raven how can you say that?"

"I saw inside him when we joined Robin I saw inside his heart and inside his soul.

"I don't' care, Raven, we have to try."

"Very well."

"Don't try to act as if you don't care about him Raven"

"Why should I care for him? I don't need anyone."

"You need him Raven and you need the titans."

"No I don't. I am here because you need me." Robin didn't stay argue he and the other raced for the roof leaving Raven alone with Nightwing.

"You are full of it you know."

"What are you talking about?" She growled.

"You are quiet a bit like me and the rest of my family. Alone, independent and convinced that you don't need anyone. Wearing a mask so thick you have forgotten how to take it off and eventually you forgot that you are wearing it. You forgot how to feel. You forgot how to let someone in and now that you found someone to let in you make excuses. That doesn't make you strong Raven it just makes you cold."

"You don't even know me."

"Don't be so sure." He turned and left leaving Raven totally alone.

Danny

I didn't pull any punches. I didn't allow myself to think only to feel. I slashed and shot and slashed a kicked and continued the pattern. Vlad seemed surprised and a little proud but inside I could see his fear. I hit him again but this time with an energy blast. I had to get him to leave them alone. I had to get him to stop. I dodged grabbing the arm that was thrust my way. I grabbed Vlad by the collar and peered into his eyes. Isaw fear and pride and evilness and madness and life and love and shattered dreams. It was sad yet it made me angry. What right did he have to feel this way?

"I don't know why you desire this Vlad. Power and immortality are sadness themselves. We could live forever and fight forever yet never do anything. We could rule the world but in time we would have nothing to rule. Everything fades away and everything and everyone changes. We are forever alone Vlad because we aren't even at peace with each other. We can never be at peace. We are the saddest of creatures doomed to never truly die. Stuck in between life and death totally alone."

"Noble thoughts Danny boy but I don't care power is everything."

"If that is what you think I pity you." I shot a blast of endoplasm into his abdomen. Usually it wouldn't have had much effect but I strengthen it with one of the spells that Raven had taught me. It threw him across the roof. He got up only to see the fire that I hadused earier rising up around him.He ran.

I stood for what felt like eternity looking at the sky where he had disappeared.The stars looked like rain frozen in the sky. Like the tears that were running down my face. They all gathered around me. Robin, Star, BB, Cyborg, Mom, Dad, Jazz but not Raven. I sighed and for the second time in less than two months I took to the air but this time I headed back to Amity Park.

"Good Bye."

I know they heard me because Robin nodded my direction. He understood and I was glad. I grabbed a letter I had tucked into my boot and tossed it to Star. She caught it and when she looked up again I was gone. I was leaving home to go home, once again all alone.

Starfire

I watched my friend leave with sadness in my heart. All he wished to do was help people and yet people would never allow him to help. First his town had declared him a wanted ghost, then he thought that his family had despised him and now because he had failed to protect us from his life. I wished to call out and say something but he was gone leaving me clutching a letter. Raven was joining us so I took the letter from the covering and read out loud.

Dear Friends

I am sorry that I have failed you. I always seem to fail. I am writing in case I must leave you, in death or not. I knew that it wouldn't be long before they had found me. My life never has wanted to let me go. You have been a great team and a wonderful family. Robin, who was like my brother, thank you for noticing me and training me to help others. I will never forget you. Beast Boy, thank you for teaching me how to smile again I know that you never saw me but I always smiled at your jokes. Watch after Raven because she takes thing too seriously and that will end up hurting her in the end. Cyborg, you were not around much but you were always willing to let someone just be who they are. Starfire, thank you for reminding me that you don't have to be human to be human. Raven, I am not going to thank you because you were never around at least emotionally. I am going to give you some advice. Just because you feel that you don't belong doesn't mean that you are right. Thank you all for being you and for watching out for me.

Danny Phantom

The end.


End file.
